


London at Night

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't bring Christine home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in a different universe from "Caught", because in this one, Zoe and Tessa get together later.

She can’t bring Christine home. There’s Danny to consider – not his feelings, but hers, because she knows Danny would be leering at her for days on end and asking for details and generally driving her mad. And as much as she’s desperate for Christine, her training sticks and she knows that revealing your home to anyone, even someone in a sister service – cousin service? – is risky. So she always waits for Christine to offer.

‘My place?’

Christine always does.

The thing about Christine’s flat isn’t the gorgeous kitchen they cook breakfast in the next morning, or the stark white bedroom they rarely ever reach. It’s the floor to ceiling window in the living room, where the city of London spreads out below them; a sea of lights in the dark past midnight.

They have a routine, now. Leave the lights off when they come in, sit down on the sofa if they can slow themselves down enough. They always end the same – naked on the floor in front of the window, Christine’s hair like a blonde blanket beneath her head while Zoe kisses every square inch of skin. Sometime in the evening the momentum will shift, Christine will roll over on top of Zoe, trap Zoe’s legs between her thighs, and let her hair fall over Zoe’s face. They tumble and play and stroke and caress each other, and they push each other until they’re breathing in gasps, and for all they know, the whole of London, spread out below them, could have vanished in exactly the type of attack they’re trained to prevent, and all they’d care about would be each other and their release and making the other scream and writhe.

They’re caught up in each other, to the exclusion of all else, and it’s so far beyond policy Zoe doesn’t know if she can turn back. But most of the time she doesn’t care. She just wants another night seeing Christine’s hair spread out on the carpet, and her breasts bared and long legs spread for Zoe, and the lights of London below.


End file.
